The Positive Quasi-Elemental Plane of Radiance
The Plane of Radiance is on the border of the Plane of Positive energy and the Plane of Elemental Fire. The plane is a land of colors, light, and flame. At its borders with the Plane of Fire it burns just as hot, yet it is a beautiful sight to behold. When one gets closer to the Plane of Positive energy, one sees the heat and fire give way to pure light. Hazards The heat from the plane is extreme and can not be countered by ordinary protection from fire. The heat damages even most magic items unless one has protection from energy itself. On the border of the Plane of Lightning there is a constant storm of rainbow clouds that proves exceptionally deadly. The clouds themselves have the ability to daze an unsuspecting or unprepared visitor. There is very little natural ground on the plane and gravity is objective, meaning one tends to drift towards what places do exist. The light of the plane is so bright that most creatures are blinded by its brilliance, but this is easily countered by a spell of magic darkness or blindness, which in this plane only partially darkens vision. Chromatic tornadoes sometimes stir up, which are said to be similar to being caught in the middle of an ongoing Color Spray spell. Natives The plane is inhabited by genasi, archons, and mephits of radiance, as well as other creatures of light like wisps, darklights, radiant creatures, scile, and varisoh. Then there are other visitors like lillends, couatls, lamasus, harpies, rakshasas, and ravids. A race of humanoids lives on the plane called Rainbow Dwellers, which are translucent-skinned and filled with flowing color and sparkling light. Locations There is a multicolored island known as the Refuge of Color where one is completely safe from the storms overhead and crushing heat. It is ruled by strange avian creatures called King Black and Queen White, who seem to be powerful enough to rival gods. There is a pillar of blue light near the border of the Plane of Positive Energy that is said to be able to heal all wounds. It is called the Heart of Light by native inhabitants. The Doomguard holds a fortress here that is free-floating and made of a solid silicone. Inside the fortress is a portal to the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Ash. Those inside the fortress are saved from the heat of outside, but many of those occupying the fortress have means to travel the plane safely. The Bright-Land is on the border of the Plane of Lightning, and is incredibly difficult to tell where Radiance begins and Lightning ends, so it is said to just encompass both planes. Colorful storm clouds fill this area with light and lightning. The Plane of Mineral-adjacent realm of Brighthome is also continued on to Radiance, as it is indistinguishable from its region in the Plane of Mineral. The Sea of Stars is a nursery of stars on the border of the Plane of Smoke, where gas is super-concentrated by heat creating plasma. Supposedly there is an entity that nurses these stars and moves them to the Astral sea when they are ready. The Glowing Dunes on the border of the Plane of Magma are a land of slow-moving and rolling sand that is inlaid with molten ores. The dunes cool to create a sort of sandstone that is layered in rainbows of color. The border to the Plane of Fire is a land of pure, blinding, flame called Brightflame that is especially colorful. The border to the Plane of Positive Energy is The Light, a land without shadow. The Kingdom of the Blind is a city inside of a crystal pocket in Brighthome that is one of the few places where outsiders can live without assistance. It is ruled by a clay golem named Baskinol (who supposedly has the implanted brain of a tiefling). The prices are steep, but resupplying here is common enough. The blinding light of the plane is completely shielded by the layer of mineral around the city. There is a rainbow bridge that connects different planes to the Plane of Radiance. The bridge constantly moves between different floating islands that drift on the warm winds of the plane, and on each of the islands is a different portal that the bridge dips into. Some souls travel on this bridge to get to their eventual afterlife, notably the spirits of dogs, cats, and birds seem especially drawn to this bridge and use it to get to the Beastlands. Rainbows on the prime material plane have a chance to actually be an open portal to the rainbow bridge, and leprechauns are said to be able to tell the difference. Con-il-Ald, the Harp of Glass, is a city made of spun glass towers with streets of opal. The city is ruled by the Lillend queen Chysera and her council of seven children, who are master artists. The city is inhabited by fellow Lillends, Sphinxes, Gnomes, Humans, and Glimmerfolk.